


The Days after the Arrest

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x You Multichapter [2]
Category: Jason Dixon - Fandom, Sam Rockwell - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: After the evening in the Police Department the reader has to leave the town for a few days but realized she can't be without Jason....





	The Days after the Arrest

Saturday

You woke up late the next day. It was Saturday. The sun was seemingly shining bright outside because you could see everything clear in your bedroom although the blinds were down.

You rubbed your eyes and sit up clumsily. The next thought that hit you was the memory of the previous night at the police station. Your heart started to beat frantically with every new memory that popped up in your mind.

He wasn’t here. He accompanied you to your car after you left the police station and told you he had to go home because he had to be back in the station in a few hours. He kissed you softly and you swung your arms around his neck and would never let him go if you could.

“See you tomorrow then,” he asked.

“Yes,” you answered, let go of his neck reluctantly and stepped to your car.

“Don’t forget to fix this rear light”, he told you.

“Yes, officer”, you said and got into your car.

As you drove away you saw him smile softly in the rear view mirror.

You missed him massively already. His smell still lingered on your body and you traced your neck, shoulder and collarbone with your fingers. All the places he kissed passionately last night.

It was even more agonizing as you suddenly became aware that it was Saturday and you promised your best friend to visit her in a nearby city and stay till Monday morning.

You didn’t even have his phone number. Dejected you let yourself fall into your pillows again.

A few hours later you already were on your way to your friend when you decided to try and call the police station with your car phone.

“Ebbing Police Department, Dixon.”

“Wow, hey, hi it’s me, (y/n)”, you said, totally surprised to have him on the line right away.

“Hello”, he said and you could hear him smiling.

“Jason, listen, I’m so sorry. I totally forgot to tell you yesterday I have to leave the city till Monday morning. I’m visiting a friend.”

“Oh,” you noticed his surprised and slightly disappointed tone of voice. “It’s ok. Look I probably will have to work the whole time since there’s a kind of hippie meeting or concert or something like that this weekend.”

You had to suppress a giggle because you knew what he meant. A local folk band was about to play in the city park.

“Alright”, you said. “So I see you on Monday?”, you asked.

“Sounds good”, he answered. “So, bye then.”

“Jason”, you said quickly before he could hang up. “Yesterday evening…was… amazing.”

“You think?”, he said quietly and you could imagine him smirking at this moment.

“Yes I do”, you answered. “And I can assure you I will miss you terribly.” Your feelings overflowed your heart suddenly and you so wanted to turn around and drive right back to him. But you immediately told yourself not to be silly.

“I miss you too”, he said. “Can’t wait till Monday.”

“Me too,” you answered and hung up.

You had a lot of time to think about things during the drive. You had sex with Jason Dixon. Spontaneous multiple sex. You still kinda couldn’t believe it.

It was about three years ago when you two had a date that went terribly wrong. You caught a nasty cold but didn’t want to cancel the date since you were really looking forward to it.

The whole evening you were sneezing and wiping your nose. You had quiet good conversations but it was impossible for you to concentrate properly. He was all sweet and caring but you soon decided to go back home. After this evening you didn’t try another attempt. Some time went by and you moved to the city where your friend still lived to take a new job. You have been thinking about him regularly since you left but you never had close contact. One day your mother told you that he had a girlfriend now and you finished with it.

As you came back last year you saw him now and then but you never saw him with a woman. Your mother told you then that she broke up with him some time ago and left.

You two met at some local events or in the supermarket and always talked a bit. But there was never more. So it really took you by surprise that you were able to develop such deep feelings towards him in such a short time. You were utterly and totally in love with him.

 

Sunday

“Go now”, Marsha said. Your friend was really straightforward. “If I hear another ‘Jason’ from you I will punch your nose.”

“Very nice”, you said and caught the backpack Marsha was throwing at you.

“Go to your Jason and do whatever you have to do, I am not mad at you.” Marsha stepped closer and kissed you on both cheeks. “Next time I visit you, you have to show me your Jason.”

“Thank you”, you said and hugged her goodbye.

It was six p.m. when you arrived in Ebbing. You drove home to unpack your car and change into something more comfortable since it was really hot outside. You knew that the concert started at five so you would go straight to the park and look for Jason.

You took on one of your summer dresses and your Chuck’s, grabbed your handbag and left.

The park was only 10 minutes away from where you lived so you went on foot. As you got to the park you saw a lot of people sitting in the grass and listening to a band playing on a small stage. Left of the stage you spotted two police cars and directly headed towards them.

In this moment you realized how stupid this idea was. The concert had just begun and Jason would have to stay here till the end for sure. But it was too late. You were here. And you were here because of him. Because you missed him so much you thought your heart would explode.

When you got closer you spotted him leaning against the door of the police car. He had his shades on and was talking to a colleague. Seeing him again in his uniform made you giggle a bit though you knew it was not the same he was wearing on Friday.

You draw nearer and finally he saw you. He looked puzzled but his face lit up instantly and he stepped closer.

“Hey, I thought you were staying till Monday,” he said and turned around to see if his colleague was watching. He was.

“Yes, but I thought it would be nice…and so I decided….well, actually I was missing you like hell and wanted to be back as soon as possible. There you have it”, you said and looked down at your shoes.

He chuckled quietly and came closer so he could whisper in your ear.

“I have to stay till 8 PM. Frank can take over for me I think”, he whispered in your ear and you felt your skin tingle. “I would kiss you, but they are a staring at us.” The last words he said extra loud and turned around to face Frank who was staring in your direction.

“Frank, this is (y/n) and I would like to spend the rest of the evening with her, so I would be very pleased if you took over from 8 PM.”, he said to Frank.

“Sure, boss”, Frank didn’t even care and started swaying to the music.

“8 o’clock,” you said.

“8 o’clock,” he answered.

At 8 o’clock you met by the adjoining small wood apart from the main event.

“Hey”, you said and put your arms around his neck.

“Hey”, he answered and started to kiss you.

“I missed you so much”, you whispered in between kisses.

“God, I missed you too”, he answered and let his hand wander down to your backside.

He squeezed your butt cheeks lightly and lifted you up a bit against his body. You wanted him so bad your eyes went black from desire. He pushed you back against the next tree and promptly took his right hand from your butt and pressed it against your pussy. You moaned out loud while he pressed his palm against you. You stopped kissing him and leaned the back of your head against the tree. He lifted your skirt up and started rubbing your pussy through your panties. You moaned quietly and stroked the back of his head. He put the panty to the side with his fingers and massaged your already soaking folds. When he pushed his middle finger inside you, you let out a hoarse moan and licked your lips.

“You’re so goddamn sexy,” he said and started to kiss your neck.

“Wait,” you said. “Let’s go to my place.”

He stopped kissing you and pulled his finger out of you. You didn’t want him to stop but you said: “This time I think I need it to be a little more comfortable.”

“Well ok”, he said slightly agitated. “Let’s go.”

He took you by the hand and you tried to follow him on trembling legs.

“We have to go get my car”, he said.

When you reached the car the band was still playing and Frank talked to a few people sitting nearby the police cars.

“Frank,” Jason said. “I’m off. If you get some trouble, please don’t call me. You will handle it.”

You both got into his car and drove slowly away in the direction where you lived.

“Hey,” you said. “How do you know where I live?”

“Of course I checked your file”, he said with a smirk. “I’m a police officer after all and have to check the people with whom I’m dealing.”

“And”, you asked. “Did you find something nasty in my file?”

“Nope”, he said. “You’re a good girl.” He looked at you and smiled in that way which made you weak in the knees.

“Well,” you answered. “We will see…”

He giggled at your attempt to sound seductive.

You entered your house and you put your keys and handbag aside. He took of his shades and looked around your house.

“Lovely”, he said.

“Thank you”, you answered. “Do you want something? A drink,..a beer maybe?”

“No, thanks”, he said. “Strictly speaking I’m still on duty.”

“Do I have to call you officer Dixon again?”, you asked and smiled at him while he came closer.

“If you like”, he hushed as he put his hands on your hips and started to kiss your earlobe.

He stroked your hips and his hands went to your ass again. He lifted you up so you could easily put your legs around his waist. His police belt was a little nasty against your inner thighs but you didn’t say a word. You loved his uniform.

“Where should I go”, he asked and you realized that he didn’t know your house.

“Upstairs,” you said and added quickly: “But I can go by myself, I am heavy.”

“You stay where you are”, he said smiling and squeezed your butt a little tighter.

You started to kiss him while he went upstairs.

You were a panting mess before he reached your bedroom door. He kicked it open with his heavy boot and entered. He located the bed and stepped closer to it and slowly let you lay down without stopping to kiss you. A quiet sound of pleasure escaped your mouth as you felt him lay down between your legs carefully.

You started to kiss him more passionately and he began to grind his hips against yours. You could feel him getting hard.

He let go of your lips and looked into your eyes still pressing his lower body against yours.

“What do you want me to do,” he asked you softly.

You were hypnotized by his beautiful green eyes and lifted your hips a little bit higher to get more pressure on your already aching pussy.

“I like it when you touch me”, you said and tried to kiss him. He held you down and smiled softly.

“Go on”, he said.

“I want you to finger fuck me again”, you said desperately and closed your eyes.

“That’s hot”, he whispered.

He rolled over to your right side and let his hand slide down your hips to your thighs putting your dress further up. He stroked your thigh and you bend your knees a bit to give him a better access. He started to stroke your inner thigh lightly with just his fingertips. Your breath went faster now and you pulled him closer to you and started to kiss him deeply. His hand came closer to your core and he squeezed your inner thigh tenderly. You moaned delighted into his mouth and felt a burning heat hit your stomach.

He let his thumb trace the line of your pussy up and down and you almost went mad at this sensation. You started to move your hips against his hand and he pressed his palm a bit firmer against your burning heat. As you couldn’t stand the pressure any longer you urged him to put down your panties. He did and traced your leg up from your toes over your knee and back up to your wet core. You whimpered a bit when you felt him touch every fold with his fingers and pausing at your needy clit.

You longed for him to finally be inside of you. You stopped kissing him and you laid your hand on his to guide his fingers where you wanted them to be.

His middle finger slid inside of you and you shuddered with pleasure. He started to move it slowly but rhythmically in and out. The sensation was so intense that you gave a little laugh from you, biting your lower lip.

“Does that feel good, honey”, he hushed softly.

You couldn’t suppress a chuckle: “Oh yes, officer Dixon, it does.”

“Oh hell,” he said and perked his eyebrows up. He quickened the pace of his finger going in and out and added his index finger. He squinted his eyes a bit and you noticed his breath getting fast. You put your hands at the back of his neck and moved your hips in a steady rhythm against his touch.

“Oh God, Jason I have to come,” you moaned.

“You are so fuckin’ sexy right now”, he said between his deep breaths.

“Jason”, you breathed and dig your fingernails into his neck.

“Now come, baby”, he said finally and with a few last quick moves of your hips you came with a heavy moan on his fingers.

You lay there, eyes closed, trying to collect your mind. Jason leaned his forehead against yours and let you recover your breathing. You were an emotional mess and you just wanted you both to get rid of your clothes and cuddle against his body.

You started to unbutton his uniform. He lifted his upper body and took off the uniform and his t-shirt. Meanwhile you were unbuckling his belt. While he stood up to take off his shoes and pants you got rid of your dress and bra. He began to unlace your shoes but somehow he was not familiar with your special lace technique because he started to swear at the poor Chuck’s.

“What’s going on with these goddamn shoes of yours”, he cursed.

You started laughing. After a while he managed to get your shoes off. You both were finally completely naked. He slowly lowered his body onto yours and looked you in the eyes.

“Are you ok”, he asked.

“Yes I’m fine”, you answered and smiled at him.

You stroked his cheek and let your fingertips trace his eyebrows.

“I love you”, you whispered and started to kiss him. You felt his hard bulge against your lower body.

“I love you”, he answered and kissed you deeply.

Monday

When you woke up he lay on his stomach and breathed evenly. He was still fast asleep. You rolled over to him, stroked his hair and kissed him on his shoulder. He didn’t wake up.

You stood up, put on a t-shirt and went to the kitchen. While the coffee-machine was running you recalled last night. Your heart was pounding. How was it even possible you had such deep feelings after such a short term of spending time together? You assumed you had cared for him all these years without realizing how much he meant to you.

After you told him you loved him he made love to you like no one ever had. In the police station you were driven by passion and a long felt yearning for each other. It was amazing and steamy and highly exciting. You wanted him for so long and this first sexual encounter was better than you ever had imagined.

Last night it was different. It started hot and passionate at first due to the fact that you missed each other like crazy….after just one day apart. But after he told you he loved you too, it all became just highly emotional. You made love and it was fantastic and highly satisfying but what you enjoyed the most was him constantly kissing you softly, gently looking into your eyes, and whispering sweet things into your ear. He was just pure sweetness towards you and your heart nearly exploded when you now recalled every detail.

Suddenly you felt Jason embracing you from behind and kissing your temple.

“Good morning, baby”, he said and let his head rest on your shoulder. “You already up?”

“Yes,” you answered and leaned your head against his. “I’m not a long sleeper, you know.”

“Even after yesterday evening”, he asked dozy. “It was pretty late.”

“Nope, not even after yesterday evening, old man”, you joked and turned around to face him.

“And talking about yesterday evening,” you said and looked into his eyes. “You are the sweetest thing on earth, officer Dixon.”

He grinned a bit foolishly.

“Now, you like that officer Dixon thing right”, he asked grinning.

“Definitely yes”, you said and kissed him softly. “You are really, really sexy in your uniform.”

He grinned.

“So are you”, he said and kissed you back.

Before it could get more intense again you stopped kissing him.

“So”, you said. “What are we up to today?”

You knew he had a few days off after working the whole weekend and you weren’t expected at work before Tuesday.

“Well”, he answered reluctantly. “I have to go visit my momma, y’know.”

“Oh ok, sure”, you said instantly. “We can meet afterwards. If you like.” You added.

“Definitely”, he answered. “Whereas, you could come with me if you want.”

You looked surprised.

“I need to check up her house. If anything’s fine, get her some stuff in case she needs somethin’, y’know…”, he said.

“Well, yes sure. If you want me to”, you answered.

“You could accompany her while I’m dealing with stuff…”, he said. “And tell her what a great guy I am. I think she would like that.”

“Ok”, you said and pressed your head against his chest. “And you indeed are.”

“What”, he asked.

“A great guy.”


End file.
